Shipping:LuckyShipping
---- LuckyShipping (Japanese: レブル ReBuru) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. It is mostly seen as the rival Ship of and in the Pokémon Adventures fandom. The foundation for this pairing is due to the fact that Green has often used flirtation as a means of teasing and manipulating Red more than any other character in the series; the flirting disorients and flusters Red, who usually appears confident and composed. On a normal basis, the two are shown to be extremely fond of each other and have shared many significant heartfelt moments. The combination of both silly and serious encounters, added to their close and caring friendship, supports the possibility that Red and Green could have feelings for each other. Evidence *''Round 15, Wartortle Wars'' :Green shows a flirtatious attitude towards Red in their early encounters. The first time they meet, Green compliments how she was "excited to see him battling." She also hugs him, winks at him, and blows him kisses and calls him things like "sweetie-pie" throughout. It should be noted that this continues even after there was no need to act in such a way around Red, she as well did things like this with Blue. :Green tricks Red into buying her items that would make his Pokémon stronger by acting like his admirer. Later, Red is talking to his Pokémon about it, commenting on how he could tell she liked him, and how she is his age. He also mentions that she must be 'mature' for her age because she is starting a business by herself. Showing a clear attraction at the time, he keeps his mind on her until a interrupts. *''Round 16, Tauros the Tyrant'' :Red heroically saves Green from a full-speeding . Because of this, Green seems to "fangirl" over him and call him "her hero." :Green says to Team Rocket that Red is actually her "sweetie" and exposes Red to Team Rocket by tearing off his uniform, without necessarily being aware of his outfit underneath. *''Round 17, The Jynx Jinx'' :Escaping Team Rocket, Green drags Red with her, despite not knowing his motives. She then points him as her partner, without giving Red a choice. :After Red and Green get away from Team Rocket, Red joins her in catching , even though she had previously stolen his money and his badges. It is noticed by fans that even though Green did that to him, Red still continues to join her, meaning that Red has an interest in Green. :Red warns Green that messing with Team Rocket was dangerous, and tells her to leave for her protection. :Once Mew escapes from Team Rocket, Green and Red go their separate ways. But Green slips him a note saying, "Thank you for everything, cutie!" along with his two beloved badges. Red is left thinking that Green wasn't so bad as he thought. The chapter ends with Red dazed at the note he received, and an image of Green in the back. To many supporters, it's taken to mean Red was happy to have met her, showing the image of her behind him. *''Round 031, The Art of Articuno'' :When and Red hear Green screaming, Red immediately rushes to find her. He continues to look for her, even going further up the floors than he should have. *''Round 32, A Little Kadabra'll Do It'' :Once Sabrina locates Green for the second time in the battle with Team Rocket, Red tells her to stay back, claiming it to be dangerous. This is something done often between devout love interests or with close friends. Green swoons once more, agreeing to do so. *''Round 39, Just a Spearow Carrier'' :When Red sees Green scamming another Trainer for their Pokémon at the Pokémon League, it was shown that Red quickly noticed her. After the little 'scam', Green comes up to Red asking how he's been, but Red suspects another scam, and notices that she was back to her old tricks again. Green was shown with joy when she saw Red. :When Green tells Red that she's in the semifinals, Red was shown surprised by this (as always). She also tells Red that she's from Pallet Town as well and then leaves. Red was shown confused, and calling Green's name for more information. When Green said, "See you in the semifinals," to Red, it showed a little heart next to Red's name, showing that maybe, she would like to battle him. :In the semifinals of the Pokémon League, Red watches Green's match, and seems to have referred it if she were to win, as he kept giving Green advise, and was so interested in her battle. :After the battle with Dr. O, Green openly admits that she stole his Squirtle because she envied the fact that Red and Blue got to start a journey, so she stole Squirtle to join Red and Blue, but it was clearly focused on Red when she said it. After Dr. O reveals himself as Professor Oak and hears the reason why Green stole the Squirtle, he gave her a Pokédex, which causes Green to get all emotional and cry. Red was seen smiling, as if he was happy for her. *''Round 40, A Charizard... and a Champion'' :In the Final Round, Green watches Red's match and clearly wants Red to win. *''Round 59, Hitmonlee, Baby (One More Time)'' :Green begs Bill on her knees to find Red because he was the one who would "save Kanto from evil." It shows Green has much confidence in Red's abilities and that she would feel safer or more comfortable if Red is involved. *''Round 83, Bang the Drum, Slowbro'' :It is shown in Green's flashback that she is the first to discover Red is missing and shows notable concern. Upon seeing 's drawing of Red in her sketch book, she becomes anxious and curious, hoping that she knows his whereabouts. She is also the one who sent Yellow on a mission to find him because she believed that Yellow had the power to save him instead of herself. She orders Yellow to not reveal her real name, the person who sent her out on this mission, or about Green herself. She gave Yellow a hat to wear, to make it look like she was a boy, so that no one would learn her true identity, because that gives the enemy an advantage. Many believed that Green just sent Yellow to do it because she didn't want to get in a mess of trouble, and that she just wanted to see Red again. Though it should be noted that the Viridian powers were given special attention prior to Green actually meeting Yellow, therefore it can be assumed that Green considered Yellow's use of her powers to be the only true weapon against the Elite Four champion Lance, who possessed the same powers, and was concerned of the outcome in general as well as Red. And even with Yellow's assistance, she did her own, physical part in trying to find Red. *''Round 90, The Legend'' :When Blue, Green, and Red meet up in PS090 while escaping from three different cave entrances, Green is more eager than Blue to see him, saying, "Good thing you're safe." Red seems to get a nervous look while saying, "Haha, I guess so." :At the end of the arc, Green decides not to tell Red about Yellow's true identity, saying it would be more fun to see him figure it out on his own, and Blue leaving a remark that Green is a 'pesky girl'. However, fans believe that Green simply stayed quiet because she didn't want any competition. *''Round 176, The Last Battle X'' :When Blue notices their Pokedex are beeping, Red is the first one to yell out that Green is somewhere in Ilex Forest, with a panicked expression. :Green lends her Blastoise to Red when he meets her during a trip to Mt. Silver. Red questions this decision at first, since she uses her Blastoise for flight transportation, and Green tells him "not to worry about flying." When Blue notes what she meant by that, they both see Green on a being chased by a . Red, again, yells out her name in shock. *''Round 179, The Last Battle XIII'' :During the final chapter, Red and Blue join Green in battle using the legendary birds. The interesting moment here is the fact that Red would yell out her name in concern whenever she was in deep trouble, like when she fell off her Moltres though any good friend would do this like how Gold called out Silver's name many times before. *''Round 271, ...Now You Don't '' :Green goes into shock upon witnessing her parents disappear (at the hands of ) and falls off the boat into the water. With Red and Blue shocked, Red panickingly sends his Poliwrath to rescue her and carries her from then on, until they reached a hospital. Red was shown with deep concern in this scene as much or more than the others. :At the hospital, Red is showing concern over when Green will wake up. After hearing that it was her parents that she wanted to see, it gives Red courage to fight whatever ruined Green's moment with her parents. :When Bill mentions that it would be too dangerous for them to train for the cause of Green's breakdown, Red, looking upset, says, "Green has been waiting for this day," and that, "having my best friend's heart shattered, I'm not going to stand for that." He was the only one who stood up for Green, and answered Bill's question. In this scene, many fans noticed that Red cared deeply for her. *''Round 280, Some Things Are Better Left Unown '' :When Red sees Green for the first time since the hospital incident, Red is seen with a smile when he says, "Oh, Green is here too!" *''Round 281, Not Exactly Normal'' :When Red's spirit is broken, saying to Blue, "Deoxys is too strong, and if they do go up against the foe, they would just be added to the other list of casualties." Green is the only one who chased after Red when he ran away saying that he "wasn't worthy of his Pokédex" and that is the reason why Professor Oak took his Pokédex from him. :When Green chases Red all the way to Five Island, she encounters him while he's apologizing to his Pokémon. When she came up to see him, he thought that Green was going to give him a piece of her mind, but she instead thanked him. Green thanked Red for "selflessly going up against a strong foe, all for her sake" and as well mentioned how he was the one who stood up and fought for her when she fainted, all whilst embracing him. This left Red with a smirk on his face. She also clears up the misunderstanding about the Pokédexes saying that they were actually getting upgraded to National Dexes. Green, the only one who comforted Red in his breakdown, was the one who gave Red back his perseverance, and somehow made him feel even stronger. This scene showed that they both very deeply care about each other. *''Round 282, Going Green '' :When Green says she is going to fight, Red is shocked, but also worried that something might easily get Green hurt again since she just suffered the incident on the boat. He also still has a general fear of Deoxys after the fight, and doesn't want her going through the same experience. :Though Sird would eventually reveal the plan was to target Red's best friends in general, thus targeting Green and Blue, the previous conversation reveals that Red seemed to care more for Green, she at least perceives it this way and Red doesn't bother to correct her giving the implication that she's right. *''Round 283, It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill '' :After the deep conversation with Green, Red is shown alone walking while he thinks about what he's fighting for. He mentions that Bill and Blue were coming up with a plan. He also walks about how Green is teaching Blasty , and when he mentions that, he is shown with a worried look, and an ellipsis at the end of his sentence. It seemed as if Red cared more about Green, than to what Blue and Bill were doing. *Round 11, PAORAS11 :Red and Green appear to fight against Archie and Maxie. The two have followed them all the way to Hoenn. Red, in a flashback where Bill has the Red and Blue Orbs stolen, instinctively contacts Green, knowing that Blue is elsewhere in the Kalos region. *Round 12, EPISODE 12 :Red and Green manage to defeat Archie and Maxie's Mega-Evolved Pokémon. The two continue to strategize and attempt to stop the two Team leaders, however Kyogre and Groudon both appear. The two Pokémon undergo their respective Primal Reversions and defeat Red and Green. *Round 17, PAORAS17 :Waking up after being defeated by Archie and Maxie, Green wakes up Red, who opens his eyes staring at Green, blushing slightly. The two then wonder with Blaise and Amber on who rescued them. Red and Green realize everyone's Pokémon have been confiscated and that they are in a Team Rocket airship. *Round 18, PAORAS18 :Green attempts to calm Red down, who is angered at the sight of Giovanni, trying to have him keep his cool so they can assess the situation. Red reluctantly agrees to witness Maxie and Archie attempt to take out the small meteoroid. *Round 20, PAORAS20 :Green hides behind Red when the joint-alliance of Giovanni, Blaise, Amber, and Red and Green appear to confront the Hoenn Dex holders, Steven Stone, and Zinnia about the meteor. Trivia *Red always blushes to Green during their encounters. *The ViZ translation of the Fire Red and Leaf Green chapters is notoriously known for adding in lines and changing lines completely. **Green's conversation with Red on the beach about how he learned a new technique for her sake was changed to him just continuing to be brave, despite his odds. **Ironically, the same translation also adds a line for the rival ship, OldrivalShipping, making Blue tell Green that she was "the MVP to him". ***The original line, however, is "You talk too much...," a variation of the "pesky girl" and "noisy woman" phrases. * LuckyShipping is an alternative name for FeelingShipping ( and ), as well as the name for the Shipping of and . * Another name for LuckyShipping is ChristmasShipping, which uses their English names "Red" and "Green." The name is taken from the idea that red and green are the two commonly used colors for Christmas decoration, or are "Christmas colors." * It is unknown exactly where the name "LuckyShipping" comes from, but the common story is the idea that Red gets "lucky" with Green, and Silver shoots him in response to his actions. Though it should be noted that this happens nowhere in the manga. However, the exact origin of the ship's name is unclear. **One theory states that Green's growth as a person from her origin story after meeting Red drastically improved her living condition and life. As she grows to deeply care for Red, it is assumed that she is "lucky" to have met Red as her interactions with him have led her to overcome her fears and eventually be reunited with her parents. **Another theory is simply that Red and Green are lucky to have each other, or lucky to have met. It can also be presumed that since Green makes the most physical contact with Red and is more flirtatious towards him than anyone else shown in the manga, that Red is considered lucky in that sense or just lucky for getting a girl to like him. * A popular rumor in LuckyShipping is that Red's Espeon and Green's Ditto have or will mate and produce an egg. The only evidence of this is that the two Pokémon were seen together at the end of the Emerald saga. ja:レブル